The 58th Hunger Games
by Twirlgirl821
Summary: Create your own tributes. I have something special in store for this years tributes. The tributes are in and now the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

I know this has been done a million times before but I just love them so I have started my own. This will be different because I have something special in store for our _lucky_ tributes. Good luck and _may the adds be ever in your favor._

Name

Age

District

Gender

Appearance

Personality

Strengths

Weaknesses

Token

Reaping and chariot outfit (optional)

If they want to make an alliance


	2. The list so far

The list so far:

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani(career)-17

Male: Justin Roberto-18

District 2

Female: Odila Torger (career)-15

Male: Open

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-12

Male: Open

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash(career)-18

Male: Open

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous(career)-15

Male: Open

District 6

Female and Male: Open

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-13

Male: Open

District 8

Female: Amber Sweet-15

Male: Open

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-13

Male: Open

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-12

Male: Open

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade*-14

Male: Open

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-16

Male: Benji Sorelle-15

*- I created her but she will day the first day

I need more guys. The arena can't be just girls.

P.S. To _Hero Skillet,_

_HesMkngUScrmWitHisHndsOnUrHips_'s tribute Sarabella would like to know if your tribute Justin would like to be allies.


	3. Chapter 3

Another update

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani(career)-17

Male: Justin Roberto-18

District 2

Female: Odila Torger(career)-15

Male: Todd Scratch(career)-17

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-12

Male: Nicolas Jayden-17

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash(career)-18

Male:

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous(career)-15

Male:

District 6

Female:

Male: Bobby O'Conner

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-13

Male:

District 8

Female:

Male:

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-13

Male:

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-12

Male:

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade

Male:

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-16

Male: Benji Sorelle-15

9 spots left. 7 guys and 2 more girls. If you want to sponsor a tribute please tell me so I can pick a winner. The winner may or may not be the person with the most sponsors but it's helping me pick the winner. Every vote counts, you could be the difference between life and death.


	4. Only 6 spots left

Only 6 spots left.

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani(career)-17

Male: Justin Roberto-18

District 2

Female: Odila Torger(career)-15

Male: Todd Scratch(career)-17

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-12

Male: Nicolas Jayden-17

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash(career)-18

Male:

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous(career)-15

Male:

District 6

Female: Raquelle Stona-15

Male: Bobby O'Conner-14

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-13

Male:

District 8

Female: Maxine Samuels-17

Male: Burl Weaver-12

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-13

Male:

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-12

Male:

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade

Male:

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-16

Male: Benji Sorelle-15

No more females needed but I still need 6 more guys.


	5. Only 2 spots left!

2 spots left!!!!!

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani(career)-17

Male: Justin Roberto-18

District 2

Female: Odila Torger(career)-15

Male: Todd Scratch(career)-17

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-12

Male: Nicolas Jayden-17

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash(career)-18

Male: Hermes Garth(career)-16

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous(career)-15

Male:

District 6

Female: Raquelle Stona-15

Male: Bobby O'Conner-14

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-13

Male: Lance Murdoch-16

District 8

Female: Maxine Samuels-17

Male: Burl Weaver-12

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-13

Male: Taylor Evangeline-18

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-12

Male:

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade-15

Male: Vincent Potter-18

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-16

Male: Benji Sorelle-15

Only 2 spots left. Districts 5 & 10


	6. The Final List!

Final List

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani(career)-17

Male: Justin Roberto-18

District 2

Female: Odila Torger(career)-15

Male: Todd Scratch(career)-17

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-12

Male: Nicolas Jayden-17

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash(career)-18

Male: Hermes Garth(career)-16

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous(career)-15

Male: Jayden Little-14

District 6

Female: Raquelle Stona-15

Male: Bobby O'Conner-14

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-13

Male: Lance Murdoch-16

District 8

Female: Maxine Samuels-17

Male: Burl Weaver-12

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-13

Male: Taylor Evangeline-18

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-12

Male: Lucas Williams-15

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade-15

Male: Vincent Potter-18

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-16

Male: Benji Sorelle-15


	7. District 1 Reaping

District 1 Reaping

Lovinia D'Amani (Love)

"Wake up!" says my mother.

"5 more minutes"

"In case you forgot today is the reaping and you need to get ready." Yay the reaping, my favorite day of the year! Here in District 1 people love the reaping, but I probably love it the most.

Excitedly I jump up, and go to the bathroom to get ready. My blond hair won't do the elegant twist my mom wants it to, so I just brush it out and leave it down like I do everyday. I put on the pale blue short-sleeved dress that my mom says compliments my eyes. I go down to the kitchen were my mom and dad are sitting.

"Honey, what are you doing? You need to put make up on. If you get reaped I don't want you to go to the Capital like that, you need to look presentable."

Why do I need make up, nothing is going to make my nose look smaller, my ears look bigger, my lips look proportionate, my eyes look closer together, and make me look less deadly, so why bother?

"Yes mother." And with that I go back to my room. I put on the blush that highlights my cheekbones, and the eye shadow that matches my eyes. _Man I really hate getting dressed up,_ I say to myself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lilu, and I'm your new escort," great just what I want to see: some Capital idiot with orange skin, green hair, and pink eyes. "It is my privilege to be picking this years tributes. Ladies first!" _Please be me, please be me._ I keep repeating that until the girls next to me start to sigh in relief.

As I look up I see a 14-year-old girl up on stage. She looks really scared; well it's time to put her out of her misery. "I volunteer! I volunteer to be a tribute in the 58th Hunger Games!" The little girl gives me a small smile of thanks, and I smile cockily at the escort. When she cringes I smile more.

"Well we are off to an exciting start this year. What is your name?"

"Lovonia D'Amani." I say proudly, and smile evilly at the cameras.

Justin Roberto

_"Justin, can you watch your little brother and sister? Your father and I are going to the square for a while." my mother asked one hot summer day in August._

_ "Sure," I say. "Did you hear that Glitz and Jayden, I'm in charge and you need to listen to me." I love being in charge._

_The next 45 minutes went on with out a hitch, that was until we heard the announcer say, "Now lets start the trial for the case of the stolen jewels!" oh this sounds interesting. I grab the kids and run outside. To my surprise the people on the stage are my parents. "These two people are convicted of stealing jewels from the jeweler. Is this true?" the announcer asks my parents._

"_No of course not. Why would we do that?" It's true we are very well off in our district, we would have no need to steal anything thing._

"_Will the jeweler please come up to the stage?" a minute later the jeweler is on stage too. "Are these the people that you saw steal the jewels?"_

"_Yes, I would recognize them anywhere. Check their pockets, I'm sure that's where they hid them." With those words you could see the nervousness creep up on my parents' faces. Two peacekeepers check my dad's pockets, and sure enough there is $1 million worth of jewels on him. They then check my mom's, and she also had some but not as much as my dad. "There see! I told you they were the ones who stole them!" I can't believe it. I just can't see my parents doing that sort of thing. Well there was this one time when I over heard them talking about escaping to the Capital, but I thought they were just kidding. As this is going through my head I see the peacekeepers holding guns to my parents heads. BANG!_

"No!" I scream. Then I realize it was only a flashback to that horrid day. The day that I hated being in charge, the day that changed my life forever. Then I realized that today was the reaping. I drag myself out of bed and go to wake up Glitz and Jayden. "Get up! It's Reaping day." When I don't get a response I get mad. "Did you hear me? I said get up!" I throw open the door and find that the room is empty. Then I hear giggles coming from under the bed. I sneak over to the side of the bed, lean over and say "Boo!" I start laughing when I see them jump.

"You scared us," they both say at the same time.

"Well at least you guys are up now. Now go and get ready, the reaping starts in one hour."

"Ok." As they start getting ready I decide that I should start getting ready too. I put on one of my dad's nice shirts, and some dress pants. I comb my hair and brush my teeth. I just hope Glitz or Jayden don't get picked.

"Lovinia D'Amani," says a girl I have never seen before. Then I realized that she is the new tribute.

"Now it's time for the boy tribute," says Lilu, "and the boy tribute is… Justin Roberto." _Great,_ I think. I slowly make my way up to the stage, where Lilu is waiting. "Any volunteers? No? Well, District 1 here are your tributes!" There is a deafening applause that there is every year, but I never thought they would be cheering for me.

Well what did you think? Just don't be too mean though, just tell me if you liked it or not and why? Review Please! (*.*)


	8. Beta Reader PLEASE!

Hey everyone, I have been wanting someone to beta this story. If you are interested please tell me, because I want someone before I post my next chapter


	9. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I will try to update once a week, at least until school ends.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the other chapter too. I don't own The Hunger Games, even though I wish did. Jeesh Susan Collins did you ever hear of sharing.**

Odila Torger POV

"Ugh!" I say as I apply makeup to my forehead, trying to hide the scar Ebony gave me one a day at training. When I am satisfied with that I step back to look at myself in the whole length mirror. "Perfect," I say taking in my reflection: long straight brown hair, flawless skin-minus the scar- hazel eyes, and an amazing figure, all this is accentuated by the light green dress that barely covers my thigh. This is my year; I just know it, that's why I'm volunteering.

"Awe, honey, you look amazing,"

"Thanks,"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

I take my seat with the other 15 year olds right, as the mayor is finishing up the Treaty of Treason. Then an orange skinned man jumped on stage-I mean _literally_ jumped on stage. "Hey everyone, it's time to pick this years lucky tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor," I hate that line, why do they have to say it every year. "Ladies first… the female tribute is Sawyer Night!" I see a 16-year-old girl start to walk on to the stage, but I'm faster.

"I volunteer to be a tribute for the 58th Hunger Games!" I say to the escort.

"Great! And your name is…?"

"Odila Torger,"

"Now lets find out who our lucky guy will be, this year's male tribute is, drum roll please… Todd Scratch." I feel sorry for him because in a few days he will be dead.

Todd Scratch POV

"Sawyer Night!" says the escort, whose name I didn't bother to learn.

"I volunteer to be a tribute for the 58th Hunger Games!"

"Great! And your name is…?"

"Odila Torger,"

"Now lets find out who our lucky guy will be, this year's male tribute is, drum roll please… Todd Scratch."

"I vol-" wait that's me, so I quickly shut my mouth because I don't want to be the first tribute to volunteer for their self. I practically run up to the stage, hoping that no one heard my mistake.

"Any volunteers? None? That's ok because Todd just volunteered for himself," says the escort. Ok now I'm mad, he just made me look like an idiot in front of the whole district. Next thing I know he is on the ground with his hand over his nose, then I realize that I punched him in the face._ Good, now lets see how the other tributes like me now,_ I think.

**I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the wait, I might be able to get the district 3 reaping up tomorrow. Hopefully. Please review, I really need some people to sponsor tributes, because the more sponsors the more likely you are to win.**


	10. District 3 Reaping

**DISTRICT 3 REAPING**

**Electra Louis's POV**

"Wake up!"

"NO!"

"Fine, have it your way," As soon as that sentence left my little brother's mouth I felt someone jumping on me. I push Flash off me and he falls on the floor with a thud. "Ow, that really hurt!" _Great, now I just hurt my little brother._

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"It's ok but you really need to hurry because the reaping starts in 10 minutes."

"Be right down, you guys can go ahead." With that my brother leaves and I pull on my reaping dress. It's really pretty: it a black dress that matches my eyes, it has short sleeves and it goes to my knees. I pull a brush through my hair and put it up in a pin straight ponytail. "Good enough."

I make it to the reaping just in time, the mayor is just starting to give the speech he does every year, but this year it's different because I just turned 12 last month, so I am now eligible for the Hunger Games. The mayor has finished his speech that I didn't pay attention to and now our escort Levite is pulling the girl tribute's name.

"This year's lucky female is Electra Louis!" _What! How did this happen, I only have 5 slips in the reaping ball._ I hear my parents scream and then I realize that Levite is waiting for me to go up on stage. "Electra Louis?" with that I reluctantly make my way to the stage. "Any volunteers? No? Now lets pick the male tribute!" Levite then skips across the stage to where the boys' names are held. She puts her hand in and grabs the name at the bottom of the bowl. "District 3's male tribute is Nicolas Jayden!"

**Nicolas Jayden POV**

"This year's lucky female is Electra Louis!" No one came forward, but there were a few screams coming from the crowd. I'm guessing the screams came from her family and friends. "Electra Louis?" now a little girl from the 12-year-old section came up. She was small, and didn't look like she stood a chance in the Hunger Games.

"Now lets pick the male tribute! District 3's male tribute is Nicolas Jayden!" _Great, I was almost home free._ I think as I make my way up to the stage. "Any volunteers? Darn, I hoping for at least one this year, District 3 never has any volunteers."_ Get used to it,_ I think. Then Levite motions for us to shake hands and I could see the fear in the little girl's eyes as she shook my hand. I was a good foot taller then her. The more I looked at her the more she reminded me of my little sister that died in the Hunger Games when she was 13, she died at the hands of a career. From that moment on I vowed to get revenge and that I wouldn't like this little girl dead with out a fight, so I gave her hand a squeeze to ensure her that she would be ok and that I would help her. She smiled up at me and then I figured that now only 22 people want me dead.


	11. District 4 Reaping

**DISTRICT 4 REAPING**

**AQUALITA SPLASH POV**

"Hey, Aqualita, over here!" says my best friend Coral. I run over to where she and her older brother, David, are waiting for me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask them both.

"Nothing much," David replies, and I notice that he is looking at his feet. _This can't be good,_ _he is always in a good mood, _I think.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a feeling that something is going to happen today. I've had this feeling that one of you are going to get reaped this year ever since I woke up," _how did he know I was planning on volunteering this year?_

"It's going to be fine. Now lets hurry before they start looking for us," We get to the town square just as the last of the stragglers sign in. David goes to wait in the crowd of spectators, while Coral and I make our way to the section full of 18 year olds.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" says the Capitol idiot that is our escort, I mean when is having neon pink hair, yellow eyes and blue skin fashionable. "Now lets see who our lovely female tribute is!" he sticks his hand in the reaping ball containing the girls' names and grabs the one on the very bottom of the bowl. Then he very slowly took his hand out of the bowl and paused for dramatic effect. _Wow, this guy is dramatic, _I think. "The female tribute is Aqualita Splash!" David was right; I was picked just like he thought. I compose my facial features into an indifferent mask. As I make my way confidently up to the stage, the escort yells, "Wow! Was I right or was I right when I said 'our _lovely_ tribute'?" I look over to where David is standing and he looking at the ground again, but I swear I see tears coming out of his eyes. As I am trying to the picture of David crying out of my head, I miss the name of the male tribute. _That's it! I _am _coming back from these games._

(*.*)(*.*)

**HERMES GARTH POV**

"Wow! Was I right or was I right when I said 'our _lovely_ tribute'?" he was right, she was very pretty. I see she is looking at something or someone in the crowd. I follow her gaze and see a boy trying to hide tears. Is that her boy friend? Either way she isn't going to come back to him because these games are mine, I have trained my whole life for this moment and I'm not going to let a lovesick puppy take it away from me. "Any volunteers? No? That's a first. Oh well, lets move on, shall we?" _just get on with it_, I think. "This year's male tribute is Oceanus Lysander!" a short 14 year old boy walks up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" you could see the pleading in his face and hear it in his voice, he really wants a volunteer. I'll put him out of his misery.

"I volunteer to be a tribute in the Hunger Games!" I yell. I watched as relief flooded his face. "My name is Hermes Garth and I would like to be a tribute in the 58th Hunger Games."

"Great! District 4 I give you your tributes! Good luck to you guys and… may the odds be _ever___in you favor!" I shake hands with the girl tribute and we are sent to say our goodbyes. _This will _not_ be the last time I see my family,_ I think.


	12. Districts 5 and 6 Reaping

**Disclaimer(This goes for the other chapters I forgot them on too): I don't own The Hunger Games even though I wish I did, but if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I? **

**DISTRICT 5 REAPING**

**KIKI AURAILOUS'S POV**

"Come on Kim. You don't want to be late for your first reaping, do you?"

"Yes, I do want to be late!" yells my little sister. She just had to be stubborn today of all days.

"Well then don't come crying to me when the Peacekeepers come after you later," I tell her even though I'm not planning on coming home later today.

"Fine," with that she is off running in front of me. "Bet you can't beat me there." Turns out my sister were right; she did beat me to the reaping. We sing in and Kim goes to stand with the other 12 year olds and I go to find my friends in the 15's section.

"Hey, are you nervous at all for Kim? It's her first reaping after all," my best friend Emma asks me.

"A little, but we just raced here and she beat me, so at least if she were to get picked she could ran away."

"Shah, be quiet the mayor is about to begin," _yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that, I've only heard it fifth-teen times,_ I think. I tune him out and before I know it Emma is pushing me up to the stage.

"What was that for?" I snap.

"They just called your name."

"Kiki Aurailous?" the escort calls out again. _Yes! Don't look too excited._ I do my best to look weak and scared as I slowly walk up to the stage. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" the escort says, and with that I give a quick jump and then walk up to the stage as quickly as I can. _Now lets see who the other sucker, I mean tribute is._ "This year's male tribute is Jayden Little!" then a little 14 year old comes up to the stage. "District 5, I give you your tributes!" I make sure I shed a little tear as that line is said.

**A/N: I'm not going to write about the D5 guy because I created him and he is going to die in the bloodbath anyway.**

**(*.*)(*.*)**

**DISTRICT 6 REAPING**

**RAQUELLE STONA'S POV  
**

"Ah, another great day here in District 6," _wait, it's reaping day. Well that totally ruined my mood_._ Why is the reaping always on the nicest of days?_ Unfortunately I have to get up and get dressed for what can only be described as the worst day of the year. When I'm satisfied with the way that I look in my mom's dark green dress I head off to the reaping. The mayor is reading the Treaty of Treason as I finally find my friends. "What's up?"

"How are you so happy, it's reaping day."

"Well today could be the last day I have in District 6 so why not enjoy it and be happy." The escort is introduced and then she starts walking over to the girls reaping bowl. She grabs the one slip on the bottom of the bowl and reads the name. _Wow I was right; this will probably be my last day in District 6._ I make my way up the stage and the escort asks for volunteers, but of course no one does. District 6 doesn't know the definition of the word volunteer. _Don't cry, don't cry. Think of how lovely the weather is. Think of the food you will get to eat._ All these thoughts go through my head as the escort is calling the boy's name. Then a short 14 year old takes his place. She then tells us to shake hands and the last sight I see of District 6 is the sight of my friends and family hugging. This one sight will be my strength in the arena.

(*.*)

**BOBBY O'CONNER'S POV**

"District 6's female tribute is… Raquelle Stona!" then an extremely pale girl with freckles and dirty blonde hair walks up to the stage. You can tell that she is scared by the way she doesn't look at the crowd. The escort asks for volunteers but nobody does. She then walks over to the boy's bowl and reaches in. She picks the first one her hand touches and reads the name. "District 6's male tribute is Richy O'Conner," _NO! How is this possible? He only had 1 slip in there I had 15!_

"I-I volunteer!" I yell. I can't let the Capitol take my little brother. Everybody knows my little brother nobody cares about me. In fact people make fun of me. The kids in school call me a leprechaun and always ask me to Irish dance for them. They will be happy I'm gone. I shake hands with the female tribute and we are sent away to say are goodbyes.

The first people to come in are my family. Richy runs up to me and hugs me as hard as he can. "Why did you volunteer, Bobby? I'm going to miss you so much. Don't die. Come back please."

"I'll try my best."

"I mean it! I don't want a 'I'll try' I want an 'I will.'"

"Fine, I will,"_ even though I will probably die the first day, but I can't let Richy know that if he did he would die along with me, and he needs to stay alive physically and mentally for our family._

"Good luck," my parents tell me. A peacekeeper then tells my family it's time to leave, and that will mostly be the last time I ever see my family while I'm on earth.

**(I'm sorry if you wanted me to write your tribute's goodbyes but I had writer's block and couldn't think of any way to make Bobby's longer. So if I get writer's block with your character I will write their goodbyes)**

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I would really like it if every one of you would be fully involved with your characters. If you created one the characters I have recently written about, I want you to review and tell me how I did with your character. If you don't review your chapter I will not post again until you do. Also I am looking for Gamemakers and whomever I choose has to be fully involved with the story.**_


	13. Arena ideas

Hey. Just a quick note: I'm almost finished the Reapings. YAY! But now I have to ask you guys to do something for me. I have a few arenas in my head, but I would like you to vote on which one I should use. There is a poll on my profile that has the arenas in it. PLEASE VOTE.

P.S. I am still waiting for some people to review their chapter(I know who you are…wow that sounded weird: )). So vote and review.


	14. Districts 7 and 8 Reaping

**DISTRICT 7 REAPING**

**ADIRA CREECH'S POV**

"What to do? What to do?" I say looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Do I put my hair up like I always do or do I leave it down for once?"

"I think you should leave it down, it always looks really good down but you never wear it down anymore," my mom says.

"Mom, I didn't know you were there. Thanks, I will leave it down then," I quickly brush through my black hair and braid a section in the front.

"Come on, Adira, we have to leave now."

"Coming!" I yell from upstairs. I run down the stairs so fast that I almost fall. "Lets go," I run ahead of my parents so I can talk to my friends before the reaping starts. When I get to my friends I notice they are fighting. _I love a good fight,_ I think as I ask why they are fighting.

"Kristy told me that she hopes I get picked so she doesn't have to look at my face anymore," Violeta complains. "You know what, Kristy, I hope you get picked so I can laugh when you die of your own stupidity!"

"Stop it you guys, do you want to get into trouble?" I say as I take my place in between my fighting friends. _Stupid reaping, it messed up one of the best fights my friends have ever_ _had._

"Hello District 7! My name is Clementia Goldring! And now without further ado lets pick the tributes! The female tribute is Adira Creech!" _wait that's me._ I let myself have one second of shock and then I compose my face into my signature mask of indifference. "The male tribute is… Lance Murdoch!" a very pale boy walks up to the stage and you can see that he is trying not to cry and he is shaking.The escort tells us to shake hands and that's when I start to get nervous. _I just got into the middle of the biggest fight of my life. Joy._

**(*.*)**

**LANCE MURDOCH'S POV**

"Hello District 7! My name is Clementia Goldring! And now without further ado lets pick the tributes! The female tribute is Adira Creech!" a little 13-year-old girl with a look of pure boredom walks up onto the stage. "The male tribute is… Lance Murdoch!" with that my eyes start to water. _That's it, I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it._ I can't put on a brave face because I know that there is absolutely no possible way I am going to make it out of that arena alive. Heck, this 13 year old could probably take me. I slowly make my way to the stage, when I turn to the crowd I give a feeble attempt to smile.

The escort tells us to shake hands, I can tell with that small shake of our hands that this little girl could take me. I give a small choking sound in the back of my throat and then everyone stares at me. I can no longer stop the tears from going down my face as the mayor finishes his speech.

"Good luck to our tributes and… may the odds be ever in their favor!" _the odds are most definitely not in my favor today lady, so please stop talking. _We are taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes, which I know will be my last. I only let my parents in because I don't want my siblings' last glimpse of me to be in tears.

"Good luck, Lance," my parents say at the same time. Those are the only words we speak. We just sit there hugging each other for the rest of the rest of the hour. Peacekeepers come in and break us up only so I can board the train. The first thing I do is go to a window and get my last glimpse of District 7.

**(*.*)(*.*)**

**DISTRICT 8 REAPING**

**MAXINE SAMUELS POV**

"Ouch! Please stop pulling my hair," great, my little brother is at it again.

"And if I don't…"

"Then I will just have to do this…" with that I start a tickling fight with my 12-year-old brother.

"Stop please, we have to get ready," he somehow gets out between laughs. Oh yeah, today is reaping day. Well lets look on the bright side, I'm 17 and I haven't been called yet so maybe the odds will be in my favor for the next two years. "Come on, hurry up!" wow that was fast, I guess I was pondering my luck for a while because he was done and changed already.

"'Kay, give me a minute and I'll be right down," I run to my closet and choose a red dress with a darker red bow in the middle. "Am I presentable?" I ask my mother who is making breakfast.

"You look amazing as always," my mother says.

"Sparkly," my brother comments looking at the bow on the dress.

"Come on pip squeak, time to go," I say as I walk my brother to the reaping. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, which is basically saying that the Capitol was kind enough to spare us after the Dark Days._ Yeah, because sending 23 kids to their death for enjoyment is kind_, I think as the mayor finishes.

"Hi, District 8!" the escort yells. She also rolls her rs. _This is going to be a long reaping._ "I'm going to pick your lucky tributes now. Your lucky female is…Maxine Samuels," _Darn, there went my good day,_ I think as I make my way up to the stage. "District 8's male tribute is Burl Weaver," then an extremely skinny 12 year old walks up on to the stage. He has this very cocky attitude coming from him. This kid is going to have a huge wake up call ahead of him if he thinks that he can win. Well me too. I just hope luck will be my side during the games.

**(*.*)**

**BURL WEAVER'S POV**

"Hi, District 8! I'm going to pick your lucky tributes now. Your lucky female is…Maxine Samuels," A rather short girl walks up to the stage from the 17 section. "District 8's male tribute is Burl Weaver," _oh that's me_, I think._ Oh well, I'm not going to be the scared little 12 year old. _I pull my shoulders back, and hold my head high as I walk up to the stage. By the look on the girl tribute's face I can tell she is trying to tell me that I have a rude awakening ahead of me. That's probably true but I just don't want to look weak when I'm on camera.

We shake hands and I can tell that the Hunger Games are going to be hard but why not at least act like I stand a chance. We are then escorted to the Justice Building for our good byes. My parents are the first to come in. "Please do your best, for us. We will be strong no matter what we see," we sit there hugging for the rest of our time. A Peacekeeper comes in and tells my parents that it's time to go. "Just remember that we love you and we will always love you no matter what."

Then something unexpected happens. Melody-one of my friends/life long crush-comes in. "Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I don't want to lose someone close to me again," oh, that's right her cousin Marina was sent in to the Hunger Games two years ago and died. "Please promise me that you will do your best to come back to me."

"I'll do my best, I can promise that."

"Thanks so much," and with that she hugs me and walks out.

Then Jake comes in giving me a square of cloth with the words 'Good Luck' sewn into it. "Thanks," I say to him.

He gives me a quick good luck and leaves. The peacekeeper is now saying that is time to board the train, so I get up and put on my brave face for the cameras. _I will try,_ I promise myself before I enter the train.


	15. Districts 9 and 10 Reaping

**A/N: I a soooooooooo sorry that I took forever to update the last chapter. I had to help with my brother's graduation party so I couldn't write. Then I got a massive case of writer's block. Oh how I LOATHE writer's block. I would like to thank Glee, Journey, and Carrie Underwood for getting me through my writer's block. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games but I do own the book me and my friend are writing.**

**DISTRICT 9 REAPING**

**ANA GRIFFIN'S POV**

"Hunter, get off your brother now!" my dad yells at my little brother.

"Ouch! Dad, John is pulling my hair!" my sister Rose screams. _Family, what are you going to do with them? I guess it means it's time to get up._ I quickly change into my reaping clothes and run downstairs. I get there just in time to see my dad trying to calm down Hunter.

"Here, Dad, I got this," I sit on the floor next to Hunter and try to get him to stop crying. "Hey, what's wrong?'

"Dad yelled at me," he says between sobs.

"Dad is just under a lot of pressure today."

"Oh, that's right today is reaping day."

"That's right, now go talk to dad and say that everything is okay now." As he goes to talk to dad I notice that its time to leave.

"Come on everyone, its time to leave," my dad says. When we finish checking in we all head to our sections. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and then our escort comes on to the stage.

"Hello everyone. Lets get right down to it. The female tribute is Ana Griffin," the shock of being called hits me like a ton of bricks but I quickly hide it and walk up to the stage. "Any volunteers? No, lets go over to the boys. The male tribute is Dylan Andrews," a boy of about 13 starts to walk up to the stage but someone volunteers.

"I volunteer!" a huge boy calls out from the 18 section. He walks up to the stage and you can see the look of disgust on her face. He has an 'I'm hot and I know it' kind of vibe about him even though he was wearing very ratty old clothes. I'll make sure to stay away from him in the games.

**(*.*)**

**TALYOR EVANGELINE POV**

"Hello everyone. Lets get right down to it. The female tribute is Ana Griffin," a fiery red head walks up to the stage looking a tiny bit scared under her confident mask. "The male tribute is Dylan Andre," _this kid looks just like Troy._

"I volunteer!" I yell, and I make my way up to the stage with the cockiest smile I could pull off. When I get to the stage I can see the look of pure disgust on the escort's face as she takes in my outfit, which is torn and tattered.

We are told to shake hands and I bet this girl won't last long. We are then ushered to the Justice Building to say good-bye to our loved ones. Troy is the first one to come. "Why did you volunteer?" he asks.

"I had to, he looked just you, and I couldn't stand to see anyone who looks like you up there about to die," I tell him, well it was partly the truth. If anyone knew my other reason I would dead in the next few days.

"Oh, okay. Well…don't die."

"I won't."

"Time to go," a peacekeeper says. The next person who comes in is a girl that I think is my current girl friend. She just sits there saying 'I love you' the whole time she is there. I don't say anything but 'it's okay'. She leaves in tears and I finally have to board the train that will take me away from my little brother most likely for forever.

**(*.*)(*.*)**

**DISTRICT 10 REAPING**

**KINNLEY LOGAN'S POV**

"Brion, come on we have to go."

"My name isn't Brion, it's Dark Mirage," _no, why does he have to play super villain today?_

"Come on then Dark Mirage, we don't have all day."

"You have to capture me, Luna," _that's right, Luna is my villain name._ I start running after my brother. He is a fast runner but I'm faster. I catch up to him easily but he ducks and I fall.

"Ouch," I get up and start running again. About five minutes later I finally catch him and grab him by the ear.

"Darn, I was defeated. Dark Mirage will strike again."

"Look, now we are going to be late and the real villains will come," we make it just in time; the mayor is finishing his speech and is now introducing our escort. Her name is Belladonna Darknight and I like her because she is normal as far as looks go.

"Hello District 10. I am going to pick your tributes now. The female tribute is Kinnley Logan," _that's me. _The crowd parts to let me through. I put on the most innocent and nervous smile I can and have my eyes water a little. Then Belladonna pulls out the boy tribute's name. "District 10's male tribute is Lucas Williams," A tall boy walks up from the 15 section. _He won't last long._ We shake hands and I turn to look out into the crowd, and I find my little brother who has a knowing smile on his face._ Only he knows what I can do, but soon the whole world will know the name Kinney Logan. It's time to unleash Luna._

**A/N: I am not going to write the District 10 boy because I created him and he is going to die in the bloodbath. And please review. I want to know if I am getting your character right. **


	16. Districts 11 and 12 Reaping

**DISTRICT 11 REAPING**

**A/N: I am not going to write the D11 girl because I created her and she will die in the bloodbath. I am going to write Vincent's POV just like all the other guys, so this takes place right when the escort is pulling names.**

**VINCENT POTTER'S POV**

"The District 11 female tribute is Maple Nightshade," a small girl who is bawling her eyes out walks up to the stage from the 15 section. _Ha, I could kill her in an instant with just a flick of my wrist._ I laugh internally and go on thinking about ways to kill her. I must have a long list because I completely missed the lucky boy's name. _Oh well, I don't have to worry about anyone beating me to the punch here._

"I volunteer!" I yell. The boy who was called runs off the stage and goes to hug his family. I quicklytake his place and I almost laugh out loud because the looks Maple and the escort are giving me. Maple looks like she had just seen a ghost and the escort's mouth was open in shock. The escort tells us to shake hands and I grab Maple's and squeeze hard. I smile when she screams in pain. I can tell the mayor wants me off the stage fast because his ending speech is so fast you can barely hear a word he is saying.

In a flash we are taken to the Justice Building. I don't want any visitors but I never get my way. My brother walks in who is just as conceited as I am. "You better win, because if you don't you will be a disgrace to this family just like Hilary," Hilary went into the Games a few years ago and was killed by a career.

"Don't worry, I plan on winning. I _will_ bring glory to the Potter family, I won't die in vain like Hilary."

**(*.*)(*.*)**

**DISTRICT 12 REAPING**

**SARABELLA ABBOTT'S POV**

"Jayden, Brendan, Jack, Dan it's time to leave for the reaping."

"But dad isn't back yet," Dan says.

"You will see Dad after the reaping, you know him, he will be in the same spot as always."

"Fine," I grab Dan's hand since this is his first reaping and he is scared stiff. As we sign in he starts shaking.

"Dan, calm down. Jay is in the 13's section so he isn't far away, and look, I see dad right over there. There is nothing to worry about," _if you forget the fact that I have 19 slips in the reaping ball._

"Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself, you are the oldest after all," I have been worrying about myself a lot lately. I've had a feeling that I would get picked for the last few days, but I would never tell my family that. I make my way to the 16's section and the mayor begins. Haymitch is drunk as always, and Effie Trinket comes to the stage and begins the reaping.

"Hello, District 12. Lets start the reaping. District 12's girl tribute will be Sarabella Abbott," _great, looks like I was right._ I hear Dan gasp as I walk up to the stage looking indifferent. As always, no one volunteers, and Effie moves on to the boys. "District 12's male tribute is Benji Sorelle," a scrawny boy with glasses walks to the stage. I've seen him around before, he doesn't have any friends. I shake his hand and smile at my family, silently telling them not to worry. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**(*.*)**

**BENJI SORELLE'S POV**

"District 12's girl tribute will be Sarabella Abbott," a very pretty girl walks to the stage. I hear a little boy gasp as she takes her place. No one volunteers so the escort pulls the boy's name. "District 12's male tribute is Benji Sorelle," _no, why did it have to be me?_ I slowly make my way up to the stage that will start my death sentence. At least the girl looks like she could stand a chance, me on the other hand only have my smarts. No one volunteers for me. Why would they? Nobody cares about me.

We are escorted to the Justice Building. I don't know why they even brought me here. I wanted to tell them that nobody would come and that they could just take me to the train, but that goes against tradition so I have to go to the building. I sit on one of the red velvet chairs and just wait. Just as I thought, no one comes in to say good-bye. Not even my parents. I have no friends so that was expected, but I at least thought my parents would have the decency to good-bye. Even if they just showed up and said nothing it would make me feel better. After the longest hour of my life the peacekeepers come in and say that it's time to leave.

We are bombarded with flashes of light and I can't even see where I am going or if I am moving at all. A big peacekeeper pushes me forward trying to get me to the train faster. The doors finally close and I run to my room just as the full affect of what is happening hits me.

**Hope you enjoyed the reapings. They're finally done. Do you guys want to read the train rides or do you just want me to go ahead with the chariot rides, and if you have any interview questions they would be a great help. **


	17. Chariot Rides

_**Once again, sorry for the late update. I had to go to South Bend, Indiana for week because of Nationals. Long story short I didn't have wifi to write and when I did I didn't have the time to write. :( Anyways, here are the Chariot Rides. Also be on the lookout for some of the costumes. If you can guess who they are dressed as your tribute will get something special in the arena. The more you get right the more you get in return. Enjoy **_____

**CHARIOT PREPPING**

**LOVINIA D'AMANI'S POV**

"Ouch!" my stupid prep team is ripping hair from everywhere but the top of my head. I can already tell that they don't like me very much. When they first walked in all they did was complain about my nose, ears, and how far apart my eyes are. Not only that, but when they starting ripping my hair out I said some not so lady like words to them.

"Did you guys see the District 10 escort this year?" Lillyanna asks. All they do is gossip about stupid things that no one cares about but them.

"Was she the one with the brown hair and naturally tan skin? She seriously needs to liven up her look, it's really boring," Luka says. _Well, you guys look ridiculous with your neon colored skin and purple eyes._ "Your almost done, all we have to do now is put your hair up. Your going to look beautiful in the outfit we have planned for you!"

They pin my hair up into a very elegant bun, put a blue headband on my head and put me into a really heavy dress. I have no idea what it looks like because before I can even look in the mirror my prep team is pushing me out of the room. We must be late because they are literally shoving me into the elevator. Just as I thought I'm the last person to arrive. Everyone is already in their chariots and are waiting for me to do the same. I step onto the chariot and about 5 seconds pass before we are rolling into the city circle. I put on the biggest smile I can and wave to the crowd.

**CHARIOT RIDES CITY CIRCLE**

**PRESIDEDNT SNOW'S POV**

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the tributes of the 58th Hunger Games." The District one chariot is the first to rollout and as always the crowd goes crazy. The girl is wearing a huge puffy blue ball gown. It has white puffed up sleeves and white petal shaped overlays on top of the skirt. The whole gown is covered in diamonds, it sparkles so much that I almost have to turn away. The boy is wearing dark brown pants and a matching blue dress shirt with a gold sash and fringed shoulders. They both look like they could last long.

Next comes District 2. They are both dressed as doctors. The girl is wearing a short white dress with a red cross on it. To complete the look she is wearing glasses and holding a clipboard. The boy is wearing scrubs but his shirt is unbuttoned. Looks like his stylist thought that the more you see of him the better. Typical careers.

Next come the nerds of District 3. The girl is dressed as an electrical outlet and the boy is a plug. I almost started laughing when they first pulled up, but as President it wouldn't look good of me if I laughed. The girl is a typical District 3 tribute, so she probably won't last long. But the boy might have a chance.

District 4 comes out dressed as pirates. The boy has a red bandanna covering his newly dreadlocked wig. He is wearing a white shirt on underneath a dirty blue vest. Brown pants, brown boots and an old brown belt with a fake sword completes the look. The girl is also wearing a white shirt but with a dirty red vest that goes down to her mid thigh. Brown pants, brown boots a black hat and a compass completes her look. The crowd loves them. I'm just happy that District 4 got a stylist that didn't make them mermaids and mermen.

The nerd parade continues with District 5 and 6. As always the two from District 5 are math symbols. The girl is dressed as a silver plus sign. The boy is dressed as a blue division sign. And I thought District 3 looked strange. The girl looks like she is about to burst into tears, but the boy will be fun to kill.

Now come the history buffs, or should I say not so buffs. They are both dressed as cave people. The girl is wearing a big white rock necklace, a white one shouldered dress that has a zigzag bottom. The boy is wearing an orange and black poncho thing that matches his hair. He is also wearing a bright blue tie around his neck, but I don't understand why.

The clash of the nerds is finally over and out comes District 7. District 7 seriously needs new stylist because every single year the tributes come out as trees. They are wearing brown shirts and shorts and whatever skin is showing is painted brown. Well I know one thing for sure: someone is getting fired after these games are over.

District 8 is next. The girl is wearing a Victorian style dress with a huge white collar. _Well that's a new one._ The boy is dressed in a brown tux with a measuring tape thrown over his shoulder, a sketchpad in one hand and a pencil in the other.

Next come the hunters. The girl is wearing a red tinted tank top with a bunch of rips in it and a maroon colored skirt also ripped all over the place. The boy isn't wearing a shirt but has on short brown shorts. He is also wearing a dreadlocked wig. _What's with all the dreadlocks?_ I don't know what this has to do with hunting but I guess it has something to do with it.

The cattle herders are next. The girl is wearing a white collared shirt with yellow cuffs. She is wearing cow print chaps with jeans on underneath and she has brown boots on her feet. Her hair is pulled back into one braid with a yellow bow and is wearing a red cowboy hat on her head. The boy also wearing brown boots and jeans but he has on a dark yellow shirt with red lines creating a checkerboard design. To top it all off he has a cow print vest and a brown cowboy hat.

District 11 rolls out next. The boy is dressed as a farmer just like every year. He has on a red and green flannel shirt with overalls. He is also holding a pitchfork. The girl is dressed as a flower. She has on a floor length green gown to represent the stem. Her sleeves puff out at her elbows so when she raises her arms to wave nervously they puff out and look like leaves. Going around her face are the light blue petals of the flower. I bet she won't last 5 seconds in the games.

Finally, District 12 comes out. The boy is covered in black dust which I guess is supposed to represent coal dust, but at least his stylist had the decency to put shorts on him. The girl looks somewhat decent this year. She is wearing a black tank top and a black skirt. She has on a tool belt with a pick ax and a flashlight attached to it. She also has on a black hard hat with a light strapped to it.

The tributes take one last spin around the City Circle and then disappear into the bottom of the Training Center. This looks like it will turn out to be the most exciting, bloody and dramatic games_ ever_.

_**P.S. this is VERY important. If you haven't read anything yet please read this. **_**If you do not review I will think you stopped reading and I will kill your tribute.**_** Once again, I hope you liked this chapter. **___


	18. Training day 1

_**Hey everyone, here is the first day of Training hope you enjoy. And remember to review…or else. Dun dun dunnnnn.**_

**TRAINING DAY 1**

**ELECTRA LOUIS'S POV**

**DISTRICT 3**

_"Electra, run!" what's happening? Trees surround me and I can hear footsteps coming closer. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in the back of my right arm. When I turn to see what happened, I see a knife in my arm and the career pack coming towards me. A hand reaches down, grabs my good arm and the stranger starts carrying me away. I start to scream but soon the hand is covering my mouth trying to muffle the sounds of my struggle. "Electra, please stop screaming, its me," this voice is the same one that was telling me to run before. I open my eyes and look at the face of my ally, Nicolas. A split second later his eyes start to glaze over and he falls to the ground bringing me down with him. I pick myself up off the ground and see the boy from District 2 standing above my ally with a spear in his hand._

_ "Looks like your next," he says as Nicolas's cannon goes off. He walks forward, and grins evilly. I turn to run, but the boy is faster. "Thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" he is going to make this slow and painful I just know it. He raises the spear and brings it down into my leg. I scream and he laughs as he pulls a wicked looking knife out from behind his back._

"PLEASE DON'T!" Relief floods over me when I realize it was only a dream. I untangle myself from the covers and go take a shower. I dry off and change into my training clothes. The escort said that breakfast is ready so I quickly make my way to the dinning room.

"Lets talk strategy. Electra, I suggest you work on survival skills," _fine by me, I really don't want to run into any of the careers especially the District 2 boy._ "Nicolas, you should try out some of the weapons, see which ones you like. I take it you two will be working together?"

"That's right," Nicolas replies.

"Good. I want you guys to do something for me."

"It depends on what you want us to do."

"Make some friends. See if there is anybody else you would like to become allies with. There is strength in numbers. So just try to make some friends."

"Okay," we say at the same time. We eat in silence the rest of breakfast and all too soon our escort is pushing us into the elevator. We are the last district to arrive so we quickly take our place and someone pins a number 3 to our shirts. Atala, the woman who supervises all the tributes during training goes over the rules. Or should I say the one rule: no killing and/or hurting another tribute. She lets us go and I walk over to the edible plants station.

After the instructor showed me about 10 different types of plant he holds out both of his hands. At first glance it looks like he has two handfuls of the same berry in his hands but the berries in his right hand have little red dots covering the outside.

"You see how similar these two berries are?" I nod my head yes. "The berries in my right hand will kill you in a matter of seconds," he explains.

"What are they called?" I ask.

"Nightlock. They look a lot like blueberries so be careful. Only eat or use something if you are 100% sure you know what it is."

"Thank you very much," I say and walk towards the shelter building station. There is another tribute there too. The back of her shirt has a number 9 on it. "Hi, I'm Electra Louis, District 3."

"Ana Griffin, District 9," we shake hands and I take a seat next to her. The instructor gives a short lesson and then lets us try. We make small talk about our lives back in our districts as we try to build a decent shelter. When we finish we step back to admire our work. We both failed miserably trying to make a shelter and all we can do is laugh. "What do you call that?" she asks me while still laughing at her own.

"Its not like yours is any better," I say with a smile. "Allies?"

"Allies."

**JUSTIN ROBERTO'S POV**

**DISTRICT 1**

Lunch is a little strange, with the careers giving me death glares. Since I'm from District 1 you would think that I am a career, but I'm not. I see that they have replaced me with another guy and a girl. Oh well, I don't care. I'm staying as far away from those backstabbers as I can. Thankfully before another round of glares the bell rings and we make our way back into the training room. I walk straight to the knife throwing station, which is surprisingly unoccupied. I don't listen to what the instructor says and just start throwing. I pick up three knives and throw them at the same time. Two of the three stick in the heart of the dummy while the third lands in the arm. Some of the careers are looking at me probably wondering way I'm not a part of them. The boy tributes from Two and Four are wrestling. Two quickly has Four pinned and stands up. He looks directly at me and mouths the words "You're next".

I act as if I didn't see him and walk towards the sword fighting station. There is another tribute there, that I think I saw sitting with the careers. He disarms the trainer in three minutes and then turns towards me. "Your pretty good with a knife," the boy from Eleven says. "So why aren't you part of the careers?"

"I'm not a bloodthirsty idiot like them," the boy is obviously insulted.

"Sleep with one eye open," he warns

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Listen you…!" then the instructors from the stations around us come in to break us up. He punches one in the face and runs toward me again. Now the whole training room has formed a circle around us. The instructors realizing that I'm not the problem let me go and grab the other boy.

They clearly don't want anything else to happen so they tell us to go back to our rooms. I quickly get into an elevator and press the button for floor one. Thankfully no on else is in the elevator so no questions are asked. I walk to the dining room and my mentor stops me.

"What happened down there?" he asks. _How did he know already?_

"The boy from Eleven lost it and went on a rampage," I leave out the insult part and he nods his head. Thankfully he asks no more questions and I leave with out another word. I don't feel like eating with my career counterpart so I just order dinner from my room. I eat quickly and hop in the shower. After 10 minutes of being pelted with cold water and various scents I dry off and jump into bed. _Well, today was an eventful day. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings, if there is a tomorrow._

_**Hope you guys liked it. I have some bad news for you all: Cezariaz started a community called The Shop of Terrible Writing and she put me in there **____** what does she have against Submit Your Own Tribute stories? I went on her profile to see what I could find out about her and I saw that she is from Singapore and she doesn't even have any stories on Fan Fiction. Why should someone who doesn't even have a story on Fan Fiction tell us what is a good story and what isn't. But in other news I have a new story up for The Hunger Games. It's called Fearful Joy and if you read and review that story your tribute might just get something special in return.**_


	19. Training day 2

_**Hey everyone. Here is training day 2. So far this was my favorite chapter to write so I hope you like it. **_____

**TRAINING DAY 2**

**KINNLEY LOGAN DISTRICT 10 POV**

Today is the day. The day when my plan will take place. I have finally found the perfect spark that I can blow up into an inferno. The boys from District 1 and 11 obviously hate each other, but I have a way to make them mortal enemies. "It's time to go, Training starts in five minutes," Belladonna says. I quickly change and walk outside. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, can't wait!" I say excitedly, but she doesn't know the double meaning in my response. I grin internally and skip to the elevator. The wimp that's my district partner also steps into the elevator. He is a disgrace to our district. The elevator gets us down to the Training Center in no time. We have to wait for some of the tributes to arrive, but as soon as we are all present Atala comes back to go over the rules again because we are too immature to follow them apparently. She dismisses us and I head to the snare station so I can spy on the other tributes. The girl from 11 is crying in a corner. _What a wimp, she's worse than my district partner._ The careers are trying to scare the other tributes by showing off their weapon skills again. The girls from 3 and 9 are talking to each other by the fire starting station. The rest are all off by themselves. The boy from 11 is glaring at the boy from 1. _Yes, they still despise each other._ But now I have to wait for the perfect moment.

I finish my second snare just as I see both boys walk towards the spear station. _Perfect_. I casually make my way over there too. The instructor is going over safety tips but I tune him out. The boy from 11 is twirling the spear in his hands so it almost hits the boy from 1. _Idea._ I pick up my spear and just wait. 11 starts spinning the spear again so I quickly hit 1 with the wooden end of my spear and back away.

"What the-?"

"What do you want now?" 11 asks obliviously mad that 1 was talking to him.

"Oh, don't act dumb."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot? At least I don't go around hitting people with spears."

"Like you don't wish you could shove that spear through my heart right now."

"That can be arranged."

"Bring it!" And with, that the spark explodes. _I've done my job well._

**BURL WEAVER DISTRICT 8 POV  
**

Well I hope today will be a better day. I barely got to do anything yesterday because of the big fight yesterday. It was actually kind of funny. I really want to get my hands on a sword but not while the careers are around. So until then I think I will head over to the camouflage station. The girl from 6 is also there, but it's better than being with the careers.

"You don't want the camouflage to look pretty and perfect because then it ends up looking like someone tried too hard," the instructor tells us. He suddenly stops painting his arm and looks up. He is not looking at us so I follow his gaze. Once again the boys from 1 and 11 are fighting, only this time it's a lot worse. Fists are flying everywhere and no one can stop them. All of the instructors are trying to break them up but it's no use. I see a circle of tributes is starting to form, so to get a better look, I join them. The two boys are in a full on wrestling match. One gets the other pinned and right when you think it's over they get up and start again. I wonder how long they will let this go on? Right on queue two enormous peacekeepers come in and grab both boys. The peacekeepers take them away and they leave with legs kicking and fists flying. Finally when all calms down Atala comes back in.

"Everyone listen up!" she yells. "Because of what just happened we have decided to stop training and let you go back to your rooms. Tomorrow will be your private sessions with Gamemakers. When it is your turn to go your escort will get you and bring you to the Center." Well that's got to be a new one. "You may leave now." All the tributes file into the elevators.

The ride up to the 8th floor is uneventful, but as soon as we step off everyone is asking questions. "So what's with the schedule change?" our mentor asks.

"The boys from 1 and 11 were at it again," my district partner tells him. He nods and lets us go off on our own. I head to my room and try to not think about training and the Hunger Games. I quickly fall asleep thinking about my family and how happy they will be when I get home.

_**What did you think of Training? Lots and lots of drama and action. Hope you liked it. Well since today is my birthday I've decided to give you the best present I could. Since I couldn't give you Mockingjay, I thought I could at least give you another chapter in my story. And if you could, could you give me the best birthday present. And what is that you ask? A review. Please it would make my day.**_


	20. Private sessionsScores

_**Time for the private sessions.**_

**PRIVATE SESSIONS**

**HEAD GAMEMAKER CELESTE COPLIN'S POV**

"People, quiet down!" I say to the roomful of mad Gamemakers. They instantly stop what they were doing to hear what I have to say. "As you all know the Private Sessions have been pushed up to today, that means I need everything on my desk in five minutes!" As soon as the words sink in, everyone is up and running around.I calmly make my way to my seat at the Gamemaker's table in the Training Center. To my surprise everyone is already there and waiting. _Time to see what we get to work with this year. _"It's time. Send in District One."

District 1

Female: Lovinia D'Amani-10

Male: Justin Roberto-9

District 2

Female: Odila Torger-8

Male: Todd Scratch-10

District 3

Female: Electra Louis-6

Male: Nicolas Jayden-7

District 4

Female: Aqualita Splash-9

Male: Hermes Garth-8

District 5

Female: Kiki Aurailous-8

Male: Vidar Vicin-4

District 6

Female: Raquelle Stona-6

Male: Bobby O'Conner-4

District 7

Female: Adira Creech-7

Male: Lance Murdoch-5

District 8

Female: Maxine Samuels-7

Male: Burl Weaver-6

District 9

Female: Ana Griffin-7

Male: Taylor Evangeline-8

District 10

Female: Kinnley Logan-5

Male: Lucas Williams-3

District 11

Female: Maple Nightshade-1

Male: Vincent Potter-9

District 12

Female: Sarabella Abbott-8

Male: Benji Sorelle-6

_**Well, there are the scores. Please don't be mad if you didn't get the score you wanted, there may be some strategies going on. I didn't know if I should have wrote what everyone did, but then I thought that I wanted to keep everyone in the dark about what everyone else did. I'd like to apologize since it's been FOREVER since my last update. I had a major case of writer's block and two days ago one of my friends died, so I really wasn't in a writing mood. Anyways…what did you think of the Head Gamemaker? She is going to pop up a lot. Please review, it would make my day. **___


	21. Interviews part 1

_**Hey everyone. Wow I have been insanely lazy. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I can't post all the interviews right now, I have about four more to go, but just as I was about to sit down and finish, I remembered that I had to go to my friend's house. So I thought I would be nice and give you all the first few interviews. Then I promise to give you the rest this week, and if I don't you all are allowed to yell, scream or kick me in the butt. It would really help me update faster. I would like to apologize now for the varying lengths, but I worked with what I got.**_

**INTERVIEWS **

**LOVINIA D'AMANI POV D1**

"So Lovinia-"

"Call me Love."

"Okay, so Love, what's your strategy for the Games?" _Okay, I can't say too much so I'll keep it short and sweet._

"Well to tell you the truth my strategy is to ally with the tributes from 2 and 4 since my district partner did everything but agree to align with us." The crowd starts booing Justin because they know what happened during training. "Then I'll just get in, get out, simple as that." The crowd then starts cheering because they know they have a fighter.

"Looks like we have a fighter."

"Yep, I will do whatever I can to win."

"Why so you think you should win?"

"I deserve to win because I have parents and siblings who love me and I have other people that I love too." With that heartfelt response the crowd is almost in tears. It takes the rest of the time for Caesar to bring the crowd back to their senses.

"Well there you have it, Lovinia D'Amani everyone!"

**JUSTIN ROBERTO POV D1**

"Justin Roberto come on down! So how is our rule breaker doing today?"

"Don't blame me for the rule breakage, that was _all_ District 11."

"We already know your feeling towards District 11, but what type of feeling do you have towards this year's Games?"

"I don't care about the Hunger Games, I just want to freaking live!"

"Not the usual answer you get from the District 1 male."

"Well I'm not your typical District 1 male tribute."

"What do you think will give you an edge during the Games?"

"I think my survival skills will most likely give me an edge. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Well that is always a good thing. I always find it funny when the tributes have a panic attack whenever they get a spec of dirt on them." Then the crowd starts laughing._ Oh shut up, we all know that you would most likely blow up if you ever had to step foot into the woods._ A few of the tributes behind me snicker at the irony of Caesar's statement. I even let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just remembered a joke my brother told me."

"Oh, I love jokes. Would you tell us?" _Oh, crap._

"Sorry but it's an inside thing, you wouldn't understand it if I told you."

"Darn. Oh well, it looks like your time is up." _Thank god._ "It was a pleasure talking to you. But goodbye for now."

**ODILA TORGER POV D2**

"Odila Torger it's your turn." I quickly stand and shake Caesar's hand. "What would you do if you had a time machine and could go anywhere you wanted to?"

"Well if I could I would go to Scotland in the early 1300s and meet King Robert."

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you go and meet him?"

"Well King Robert bided his time but in the end he always won, and that's what I hope happens with me."

"What will you do to win the Games?" _Does he not know that I'm from District 2, I mean, come on?_

"I will do everything in my power and if I fail, I will die in glory."

"Well you seem very determined."

"You bet 'cha."

"Odila Torger everybody!"

**TODD SCRATCH D2**

"Todd Scratch, it's your turn. So Todd, how do you think you will do in the Games?

"Well District 2 always does well and I will make sure that this year is no different. I will not shame my district by dying at the hands of a weakling, and by the looks of it, I won't be dying."

"Well you sure are confident with your skills. What do you think will give you an edge in the Games?"

"The fact that I'm a genius will most definitely give me an edge. There is not one tribute in the Games this year that could out wit me. I can see through any mask you could put on."

"Intelligence is always key in these Games."

"Yep, apparently there was an old show called "Survivor" that played a long time ago, and it was kind of like the Hunger Games, but no one died. It had a saying that said: out wit, out last, out play. That is how I plan on playing the Games."

"Well we will find out soon if that will work. Well good luck to you." _Ding._

**ELECTRA LOUIS POV D3**

"Now it's time for Electra Louis from District 3!" As I walk up I hear a few people snicker at my ironic name. "So Electra, since you are one of the few 12 year olds competing this year, what do you think of the competition?"

"They all appear to be very strong. I really don't think I have a chance. I mean, I scored a 6 in training and all, but that's nothing compared to what the Careers scored. A 6 against a 10. Do the math. The odds aren't really in my favor."

"It looks to be that way, but you should never give up. Many people have come from behind and won."

"Yeah, I guess a few dark horses have won, I just hope I can play my cards right and I can win."

"You seem very determined to get home. Who has been your biggest inspiration in life?"

"I guess my greatest inspiration would have to be my mom. Really cliché, I know. I'm just amazed by how strong she is. She somehow manages to take care of me, my two little brothers and herself. If I was in her position, I really don't know if I could do everything she has done for us."

"Well it sounds like you have a wonderful family back home. It would be a real shame if you never got to see them again."

"Yeah, that's why I will try my hardest to get back to them."

"How touching. It makes me want to visit my family more." _Ding._ At least that part is over.

**NICOLAS JAYDEN D3**

"It's now time for Nicolas Jayden. So Nicolas you look like you could go a long way in these Games. So why do you think you should win?"

"I should win because, I value my life, unlike some of the idiots here. Losing these Games means dying and I don't feel like dying for someone's entertainment." Shouldn't this question be obvious? _Who would want to throw their life down a ditch for these people? Oh I know. The idiots from 1, 2, 4, 5, and 11._

"Well, it's looks like we are going to have a fighting year this time. So is there anything that sets you apart from everyone else?"

"Well I got a decent training score but everyone did so that isn't it. I'm strong but most of the guys are. Oh, here's one; no one else has a token like I do."

"What's your token and how will it help you win?" _Whoops._ Wasn't expecting that, how stupid can I be?

"My token is a pair of sunglasses that my dad got me. I guess they just make me feel closer to him and the rest of my family."

"Well I hope that that extra connection to your family will help you in the arena." _Ha ha, suckers. They will believe anything. Ding._ Yeah, dingbat.

_**So there are the first three districts, next update will be the rest of the interviews. Also if you have a female tribute and would like to see their interview dresses there are links on my profile, and there are links so you can see what the arena looks like, also there is a new poll, so please vote in it.**_

_**P.S. here is the sponsor info. I didn't put it up earlier because I wanted to see if you guys would review without be bribed to.**_

_**Entering a tribute: 4 points**_

_**Simple review that says "that was good": 1 point**_

_**Decent review: 2 points**_

_**Really good review: 3 points**_

_**Telling me to get my butt moving: 2 points**_

_**Entering the contest at the bottom: 8 points**_

_**Correctly answering the trivia questions in later chapters: 5 points.**_

_**Here's what you can buy:**_

_**A loaf of bread-5 points**_

_**Flint and water-10 points**_

_**Sleeping bag-13 points**_

_**Tent- 17 points**_

_**Small weapon(knife, spear, 10 arrows, rope, etc.): 20 points**_

_**Large weapon(sword, trident, etc.): 25 points**_

_**Medicine for simple cuts: 15 points**_

_**Heavy duty Capitol medicine: 30 points**_

_**If you think of anything else just PM me and I will tell you how much it would cost. **_

_**LoveTheBoyWithTheBread: 25 points**_

_**Schlipple: 6 points**_

_**The Miz Is TDI: 31 points**_

_**sixthsense6: 9 points**_

_**margo ethbay: 29 points**_

_**Nice Career: 16 points**_

_**Diabowserker: 9 points **_

_**Calypso3266: 13 points**_

_**LovelyWolf: 13 points**_

_**: 43 points**_

_**Titanlvr4evr: 17 points**_

_**Revbev353: 9 points**_

_**CantThinkOfAGoodUsername: 9 points**_

_**Mockingjay411: 7 points**_

_**Marice El'Wing: 5 points**_

_**P.P.S. I'm starting a contest. You guys will be able to be a guest author for an arena chapter. The deadline for your submission will be December 19. That gives you a month. I would give you more time but I'm going to Disney World on December 20, and I would like to be able to read them all and choose a winner while I'm there so I can post it as soon as I get home. If you are interested in entering just tell me and I will tell you what needs to be included. **_


	22. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hello readers. I'm soooooooo very sorry for not updating when I said I would. *hangs head in shame* I hope y'all don't hate me, and can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me.

Now on to the real reason to why I'm posting this: would y'all be terribly upset if I just skipped the rest of the interviews. When I updated last I was about to go on vacation and very shortly after I posted, packing overtook my life. Then while I was at Disney I got some great inspiration for the bloodbath and future chapters. I know its very strange how "The Happiest Place On Earth" gave that inspiration.

Plus I just REALLY want to get to the arena. But it's y'alls call. Please review or PM me your opinion. And if its not too much to ask I would like to ask the readers who have not been reviewing to please start. It helps me update faster knowing that I have people who actually read my story and have the courtesy to tell me how I'm doing with their character. I cant believe I'm about to do this but I'm about to start begging(and ask anyone that I know, I am not a beggar) because at this rate this story will be over after about 5 days in the arena and how fun is that.

The threat I posted earlier saying that if you didn't review I would kill your character, was not a joke. I was very close to almost killing at least one during training. So please if it's not too much to ask, please review, even if it just says "good."

Thanks for putting up with that ramble of mine. But please tell me what you would like to see me do.


	23. Bloodbath

**Hello all. No I didn't die. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. Since it's been forever I think I owe you and explanation. Here it is: after I got home from Disney World auditions for Guys and Dolls came up and I ended up getting a part in. We had rehearsal with our horrible director everyday. It was torture. Honestly this guy was the worst. He would throw things at us. Not fun. Yeah rehearsals were bad and dramatic, one day there was a fight and some guy threw a milkshake on the sound equipment and our leads almost killed him. So when I got home I really wasn't in the mood to write because I'd had enough for one day, but unfortunately it never got any better. But Guys and Dolls are over (yay, but it's bittersweet) and now I can write. Well on with the chapter that I hope you will enjoy.**

**HEAD GAMEMAKER CELESTE COPLIN'S POV**

**BLOODBATH**

"Why aren't any of the cameras working? The Games are about to start!" I yell to the group of Game makers frantically trying to fix the broken cameras.

"We are trying our best, Celeste."

"Then why is it that the only camera working is the one that shows a stupid squirrel climbing a freakin' tree?" Somewhere in the room I hear laughter as one of the newbie's sees the squirrel. "If these cameras aren't fixed in 5 minutes I'm sending _all _of you out there with the tributes!" _Finally,_ I get some reaction from these idiots. "I'm giving the signal for launch." I can't be around these people anymore. They're freaks. They have absolutely no clue what they're doing. Good thing I'm here because the only reason these Games are going to fun is because of me. The tributes better beware. I'm not a force to be reckoned with. _Time to go_, I think as I grab the phone. "Prepare for launch." I remember feeling bad for these poor little tributes but that was then and this is now. I love making them squirm and trust me, they will.

Calm and happy I head back to headquarters, where they _better_ have those cameras working. "We fixed them!" the Gamemakers cry in relief when they see me.

"Good. Bring 'em up." The arena is pitch black so the cameras have been set to night vision. They close up on each of the tributes. The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 look confused, as they have not been trained for pitch-blackness. Everyone else is kind of funny looking, some are making cross-eyes trying to see their hands in front of their faces, but the rest just look scared. I feel sort of sorry for the girl of District 11 who looks like she is about to collapse on her plate at any moment. I think I'll put her out of her misery with just a little push of a button.

"What are you doing?" Jarvis asks.

"I was going to blow up the girl from 11. You got a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought you should at least let her live past the gong."

"I'm doing her an act of mercy by doing this, she'll probably fall over on her plate and get blown up or get tortured by another tribute. I'm just being nice." _Time to get these Games off to a good start, _I think with a hint of a smile on my face. _BOOM!_ Ahhh, the sweet sound of the Games. The cameras not knowing what just happened zoom in on the tributes faces again. And let me tell you, they were priceless. Everyone looked so scared and confused. Now I think I will get these Games started for real. "Send her in." Time to release my little secret weapon.

**Sarabella Abbott's pov**

I have absolutely no idea what's happening as an extremely bright white light comes through the top of the pitch-black arena except that someone really close to me just blew up. Looks like this is going to be one heck of a game this year.

"Whoa, who's that?" the person next me says. I look up and see a cloaked figure coming down from the arena. _Ouch!_ All of a sudden the arena finally lights up and a bare wasteland appears. _Oh fun, no water or trees._

"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and the other begins?" the person says one moment and the next she's gone. Then, in a flash the arena changes. We're on a beach. The cornucopia is directly in the center and off in the distance I see ice, more sand, woods, and water. Wait, _water._ I'm not stupid enough to head there because the Gamemakers would never have that much clean water in view from the cornucopia. Looks like I'm heading to the woods. Now all I have to figure out is what the person said. Should I take that as advice or are they telling us something that will be crucial later. I have no idea. Oh, crap. I didn't even know the gong rang. Now I've lost what little advantage I might have had. _I've gotta get out of here,_ I think as I grab the backpack that closest to me and turn to sprint the other direction, but not before I see the girl from District 1 start to hurl her knife at me. But before it could it me I quickly somersault out of the way, grab the knife, throw it back blindly, and start running again.

**Back to our Head Gamemaker**

I think I've succeeded in scaring the tributes as much as I could for now. Now I get to sit back and watch my beautiful arena get even prettier with the blood of the tributes being all over it. Unlike you may think, headquarters is not a quiet place. Honestly it's like the Capitol Bowl in here. Everyone is cheering for their favorites. I couldn't really care less though, as long as there is a victor that I can make do anything I want, I'm good.

Back to the real action. There are cheers all around when the girl from 12 dodges the knife. Then even louder cheers when the knife she threw back hits the boy from 10 in the forehead and kills him. It's a shame; the careers aren't doing anything at all. They killed only one person, the boy from 5, and they only got that because he ran to the cornucopia with his back to them and the boy from 2 beheaded him. Yeah, it was good but that's their only kill. Man, I thought this was going to be good. Guess this game is going to have to have a lot of help from me if things don't get better. And the tributes don't want that.

**Kinnley Logan's pov**

Boy, am I glad to get out of there. Sad, the bloodbath was a huge disappointment this time. Oh well, I'll have my time to shine. All those other kids won't know what hit them. In my haste to get out I grabbed a belt with one knife and some rope and ran. The trees here are really far apart but it looks like in the distance they become taller and closer together, and it's downhill. Perfect. There is most likely water there. Let me tell you, distance running is _not _my thing. I think it's been at least 20 minutes, I think I can take a break. The careers don't hunt until dark, and surprisingly not many people went to the woods. The trees are better for hiding now so I think I'll sit here for a bit. _Crack._ Oh, no. Not now. Someone has me already. I spin in circles trying to find my soon-to-be attacker but all I see is a scared boy. _Easy kill._ I start walking towards him and reach for the knife. "Please don't kill me. _Please,"_ the boy begs.

"These are the Hunger Games. It's killing, or be killed. If I don't kill you now how do I know you won't kill me later?"

"I'm not the one to kill."

"So you say. Well, I'm not the type to take chances." I begin walking towards him again and he gets down on his knees and his hands folded in a begging position. "Pathetic, I wanted _some_ fight." Then I plunge the knife into the begging boys neck and then take it back out. The sound of his struggle to breathe is music to my ears. He starts thrashing around, until with one final spasm he stills and the sound of his cannon goes off. Then there are 3 more cannon sounds after that. Wow, I knew the bloodbath was lame but only 3 people died in it. Oh well, more deaths will follow. Hello world and welcome to the Hunger Games, my name is Kinnley Logan and may I say, let the Games begin.

**Well there's the bloodbath. I hope it was worth the wait. Sponsoring start now. Please PM me anything you would like to send and I will send it. Also if at anytime you want to know how many points you have PM me and I will tell you. Remember to please review. **


End file.
